A vehicle may contain automatic safety restraint actuators that are activated responsive to a vehicle crash for purposes of mitigating occupant injury. Examples of such automatic safety restraint actuators include air bags, seat belt pretensioners, and deployable knee bolsters. One objective of an automatic restraint system is to mitigate occupant injury, thereby not causing more injury with the automatic restraint system than would be caused by the crash had the automatic restraint system not been activated. Generally, it is desirable to only activate automatic safety restraint actuators when needed to mitigate injury because of the expense of replacing the associated components of the safety restraint system, and because of the potential for such activations to harm occupants. This is particularly true of air bag restraint systems, wherein occupants too close to the air bag at the time of deployment--i.e. out-of-position occupants--are vulnerable to injury or death from the deploying air bag even when the associated vehicle crash is relatively mild. Moreover, occupants who are of small stature or with weak constitution, such as children, small adults or people with frail bones are particularly vulnerable to injury induced by the air bag inflator. Furthermore, infants properly secured in a normally positioned rear facing infant seat (RFIS) in proximity to a front seat passenger-side air bag are also vulnerable to injury or death from the deploying air bag because of the close proximity of the infant seat's rear surface to the air bag inflator module.
Air bag inflators are designed with a given restraint capacity, as for example, the capacity to protect an unbelted normally seated fiftieth percentile occupant when subjected to a 30 MPH barrier equivalent crash, which results in associated energy and power levels which can be injurious to out-of-position occupants. While relatively infrequent, cases of injury or death caused by air bag inflators in crashes for which the occupants would have otherwise survived relatively unharmed have provided the impetus to reduce or eliminate the potential for air bag inflators to injure the occupants which they are intended to protect.
One technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to reduce the power and energy levels of the associated air bag inflator, for example by reducing the amount of gas generant in the air bag inflator, or the inflation rate thereof. This reduces the risk of harm to occupants by the air bag inflator while simultaneously reducing the restraint capacity of the air bag inflator, which places occupants at greater risk for injury when exposed to higher severity crashes.
Another technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to control the rate of inflation rate or the capacity of the inflator responsive to a measure of the severity of the crash. The prior art teaches the use of multi-stage inflators having distinct independent compartmentalized stages and corresponding firing circuits, whereby the stages may be fired in delayed succession to control the effective inflation rate, or stages may be inhibited from firing to control the effective inflator capacity. The prior art also teaches the use of a hybrid inflator having a combination of stored gas and plural pyrotechnic gas generator elements which are independently fired. Furthermore, the prior art also teaches the use of control valves for controlling the gaseous discharge flow from the inflator. The inflation rate and capacity may be controlled responsive to the sensed or estimated severity of the crash, whereby a low severity would require a lower inflation rate or inflation capacity than a high severity crash. Since lower severity crashes are more likely than those of higher severity, and since such a controlled inflator would likely be less aggressive under lower severity crash conditions than those of higher severity, occupants at risk of injury by the air bag inflator because of their size or position will be less likely to be injured overall because they are more likely to be exposed to a less aggressive inflator. However, the risk of injury to such occupants would not be mitigated under the conditions of higher crash severity when the inflator is intentionally made aggressive in order to provide sufficient restraint for normally positioned occupants.
Yet another technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to control the activation of the inflator responsive to the presence and position of the occupant, thereby activating the inflator only when an occupant is positioned outside the associated danger-zone of the inflator. Recent NHTSA data suggests that severe injuries due to close proximity with the inflator can be reduced or eliminated if the air bag is disabled when the occupant is closer than approximately 4 to 8 inches from the inflator door. Such a system for disabling the air bag inflator requires an occupant sensor that is sufficiently sensitive and robust to make such a determination, while not causing the air bag inflator to be disabled when otherwise required for providing occupant restraint.
Except for some cases of oblique or side-impact crashes, it is generally desirable to not activate an automatic safety restraint actuator if an associated occupant is not present because of the otherwise unnecessary costs and inconveniences associated with the replacement of a deployed air bag inflation system. The prior art teaches various means for detecting the presence of an occupant, or the recognition of an inanimate object in the passenger-seat of a vehicle for purposes of implementing such a system. For example, weight sensors can incorporated into the seat to detect the presence of an occupant.
Yet another technique for mitigating injury to occupants by the air bag inflator is to control the inflation rate or inflation capacity of the air bag inflator responsive to presence and position of an occupant. Such a control system would most preferentially be used in conjunction with a controllable inflation system responsive to crash severity, such as described above, wherein the occupant position inputs can be used to override otherwise overly aggressive air bag inflator controls which might otherwise be indicated by the particular crash severity level but which could be injurious to occupants of small stature or weight, or to infants in rear facing infant seats. Such a system for controlling the air bag inflator requires an occupant position sensor that is robust and sufficiently accurate, and that can distinguish and discriminate various occupant seating configurations and conditions.
The prior art teaches the use of sensors incorporated into the seat to detect the presence, weight, or seating position of the occupant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,699, 3,767,002, 5,161,820, 5,474,327, and 5,612,876 teach the use of occupant presence sensors incorporated into the seat to control the activation of the associated air bag inflator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,582 teaches a system for which the air bag inflator associated with an unoccupied seat is activated for accelerations above a second crash deceleration threshold, and otherwise deactivated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,583 teaches a plurality of sensors incorporated into the seat to detect occupant weight and seating position for purposes of controlling an air bag system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,243, 5,494,311, and 5,624,132 teaches an array of force sensing film elements incorporated into the seat for purposes of detecting the presence, weight, or position of an occupant for controlling either a multi-stage air bag inflator, an inflator vent valve, or the spatial orientation of the air bag inflator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,128 teaches the use of a vibration sensor incorporated into the seat to detect the subtle vibrations caused by the breathing and heart rhythms so as to determine whether or not a person is present. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,269 teaches a means for correcting a seat weight measurement using seat back inclination angle and foot location. For some systems which incorporate seat weight as means for controlling the activation of an air bag inflator, the air bag inflator is required to be disabled if the sensed occupant weight is less than 30 Kg in order to assure that the air bag inflator is enabled for a fifth percentile female, but disabled for an infant in a rear facing infant seat. In some cases, as for example when the seat belt securing the infant seat is pulled too tight, an associated seat weight sensor could sense an apparent weight greater than the associated cut-off threshold so as to incorrectly enable the air bag inflator when a rear facing infant seat is present.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,160 and 5,118,134 teach the combination of sensing occupant position and/or velocity, and vehicle acceleration for purposes of controlling an inflator. Both of these patents teach by example the use of ultrasonic ranging to sense occupant position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,160 also teaches by example the use of a passive infrared occupant position sensor, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,134 teaches the use of a microwave sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,185 teaches the use of a plurality of occupant position sensors in a system for controlling safety restraint actuators in response thereto.
The prior art teaches the use of one or more ultrasonic beams reflected off the surface of an object to sense the location of the surface of the object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,226 teaches the combination of an ultrasonic ranging sensor mounted in the instrument panel and an overhead passive infrared sensor to sense occupant position for controlling a multi-stage air bag inflator or a vent valve connected thereto. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,378, 5,439,249, and 5,626,359 teach the combination of ultrasonic sensor sensors mounted in the dash and seat in combination with other seat sensors to detect the position and weight of the occupant for purposes of controlling an air bag inflator module. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,314 teaches the combination of ultrasonic and passive infrared sensors together with associated signal processing for purposes of determining whether or not to deactivate a passive restraint system.
The prior art also teaches the use of infrared beams reflected off the surface of an object to sense the location of the surface of the object. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,661, and 5,490,069 teach an infrared beam directed by a transmitter at a point of reflection on the object. A receiver detects the radiation scattered from the point of reflection, and measures the distance of the point of reflection from the transmitter based upon a triangulation of the transmitted and received beams for purposes of controlling the activation of a safety restraint system. These patents also teach the combination of an infrared beam occupant position sensor with an acceleration sensor for purposes of controlling an air bag inflation system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,323 teaches the incorporation of a light beam occupant sensor into an air bag door. Furthermore, infrared beam sensors are commonly used as range-finders in automatic focusing cameras.
The prior art of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,329, 5,528,698, and 5,531,472 teach the use of imaging systems to detect occupant position, the later two of which use this information for purposes of controlling an air bag inflator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,698, 5,454,591, 5,515,933, 5,570,903, and 5,618,056 teach various means of detecting the presence of a rear facing infant seat for purposes of disabling an associated air bag inflator.
The prior art also teaches the use of capacitive sensing to detect the presence, proximity, or position of an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,567 teaches the use of electrodes incorporated into the base and back of the seat respectively, together with a capacitance responsive circuit, for purposes of discriminating between human occupants and animals or packages resting on an automobile seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,472 teaches an occupant detection apparatus which includes a metallic electrode which is disposed to cooperate with the body of an automobile to form an occupant sensing capacitor, together with related circuitry which senses variations in the associated capacitance responsive to the presence of an occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,116 teaches the use of a capacitive sensor to detect people proximate the exterior of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,013 teaches a capacitive occupancy detector wherein the capacitance is sensed between the base of the seat and the roof of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,279 teaches a capacity responsive control circuit for detecting transient capacitive changes related to the presence of a person. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,519 and 5,214,388 teach the use of an array of capacitive sensors for detecting the proximity of an object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,261 teaches the use of an electric field responsive sensor to measure the position of a point with respect to at least one axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,289 teaches the use of a capacitive sensor incorporated into the back rest of the seat to detect occupant presence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,843 teaches the use of electrodes incorporated into the base and back of the seat for purpose of detecting the presence of an occupant, whereby the electrodes are substantially insulated from the vehicle chassis when the detection circuit is active. U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,734 teaches an array of electrodes mounted above the occupant for purposes of sensing occupant position based upon the influence of the occupant on the capacitance amongst the electrodes.
In addition to methods taught by the above referenced U.S. Pat. Nos., the prior art also teaches various means of measuring capacitance, as for example given in the Standard Handbook for Electrical Engineers 12.sup.th edition, D. G. Fink and H. W. Beaty editors, McGraw Hill, 1987, pp. 3-57 through 3-65 or in Reference Data for Engineers: Radio, Electronics, Computer, and Communications 7.sup.th edition, E. C. Jordon editor in chief, Howard W. Sams, 1985, pp. 12-3 through 12--12, both included herein by reference.
The technical paper "Field mice: Extracting hand geometry from electric field measurements" by J. R. Smith, published in IBM Systems Journal, Vol. 35, Nos. 3 & 4, 1996, pp. 587-608, incorporated herein by reference, describes the concept of Electric Field Sensing as used for making non-contact three-dimensional position measurements, and more particularly for sensing the position of a human hand for purposes of providing three dimensional positional inputs to a computer. What has commonly been referred to as capacitive sensing actually comprises the distinct mechanisms of what the author refers to as "loading mode", "shunt mode", and "transmit mode" which correspond to various possible electric current pathways. In the shunt mode, a voltage oscillating at low frequency is applied to a transmit electrode, and the displacement current induced at a receive electrode is measured with a current amplifier, whereby the displacement current may be modified by the body being sensed. In the "loading mode", the object to be sensed modifies the capacitance of a transmit electrode relative to ground. In the transmit mode, the transmit electrode is put in contact with the user's body, which then becomes a transmitter relative to a receiver, either by direct electrical connection or via capacitive coupling.
In one embodiment, a plurality of capacitive sensors are used to sense distances to the occupant, which in combination with the known locations of the fixed sensor elements are triangulated to locate the position of the occupant. One problem with such capacitive sensor arrangements is that they make use of the dielectric constant of known stability to detect the distance between a sensor and the occupant. Furthermore, the occupant position measurement tends to be associated with the center of mass of the sensed object. However, the sensor can be confused by large metal devices or arms/limbs in close proximity. Therefore, while these sensors may perform satisfactorily as an automatic "on/off" switch to either disable the air bag inflator based upon occupant position, or enable the air bag inflator to be fired responsive to the activation signal from the vehicle crash sensor, the present embodiments of capacitive occupant position sensors may not be sufficiently accurate and robust to provide for controllable inflation based upon occupant position.
Sensors which measure the distance between a point of reference and the surface of an object, such as ultrasonic or infrared beam sensors, are also vulnerable to false measurements, as would be caused for example by the presence of the extremities of an occupant, or by the presence of an object such as a scarf or newspaper held thereby, in proximity to the sensor. These types of sensors could be used to monitor the danger-zone proximate the inflator door, but are subject to several disadvantages. In particular, infrared based systems usually incorporate a beam much narrower than the volume of the danger-zone such that multiple beams may be required to reliably sense an object anywhere inside the danger-zone. The incorporation of multiple beams results in extra cost, complexity, and potentially slowed response. Furthermore, both infrared beam and ultrasonic base sensors would require a significant amount of hardware proximate the inflator door if the danger-zone proximate the inflator is to be monitored.
The main disadvantage of many occupant detection systems is that they do not gather the most relevant information to determine if the occupant is in a danger-zone around the inflator module. Occupant detection systems that are mounted above the passenger and look down on the seat area have the wrong physical perspective to directly monitor the region around the inflator door. Even if an ideal set of roof mounted sensors can reliably determine the occupant's gross position--which is a very challenging task,--the actual volume between the inflator door and the occupant may be blocked to the sensors by the occupant's body. If the criteria for controlling the activation of an air bag inflator were in part based on the proximity of the occupant's body to the air bag inflator door, then overhead sensors simply cannot reliably obtain the relevant information.